ayer la vi
by LuHamDo
Summary: Ella lo amaba con todo su ser mas el la abandono en pleno dia de su boda, ahora ella llora en los brazos del unico hombre que da verdad la ama. SxM oneshot


**Hola bueno este es un ****one-shot**** de mi pareja preferida ****sii**** sango y miroku espero que les sea de su agrado**

**Bueno como todos ****mundo**** ya saben inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá y la canción ****pss**** tampoco es de don Omar **

**Ayer La vi**

**Ayer la vi por ahí****Tomando****Queriendo morir****Llorando****Quien le hizo eso a ella****Tan bella****Que ahoga hoy sus sueños****En esa botella**

_¡Tan linda es! Tan linda se miraba con ese vestido blanco, que tanto lucia en el espejo, ayer, ayer era el día de su boda y por supuesto yo era el padrino, ya que__ soy __su mejor amigo__ estaba feliz__ si realmente me encontraba feliz, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo ya que la perdí, ya que perdía a mi único __amor, pero ella lo ama y me importa mas su felicidad que la mía._

_-_miroku ¿en que piensas?

_-_En nada preciosa, solo en lo hermosa que te ves hoy_-le dedique mi mejor sonrisa_

_-_gracia_s-se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano-_eres el mejor amigo que ehconocido en mi vida, si no hubiera sido por ti nunca lo hubiera conocido

_ Sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta-_no te pongas sentimental que ya después vas a arruinar tu lindo maquillaje

-Entonces voy a ver como están la madrina-_salió de la habitación_

_Y pensar que una vez ella estuvo enamorada de mi yo nunca le hice caso me importaba mas ser el novio de la chica mas popular de la secundaria que en darme cuenta de los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga, Al pasar a quinto año llego mi mejor amigo de Francia Bankotsu el cual se lo presente a ella, a mi niña hermosa…a sango la única mujer que eh amado y que grac__ias a mi ella esta sufriendo los peores momentos de su vida._

_Ya era la hora el momento mas importante de su vida yo estaba en el altar junto con la madrina pero algo andaba mal sango estaba en la puerta con su padre pero Bankotsu no llegaba._

_Así paso una hora en la cual sango pensaba las peores cosas, tenia miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Bankotsu, me acerque a ella y le di un tierno y cálido abrazo, Pasaron 2 horas mas esta vez el padre se desespero y se fue algunos invitados miraban a sango con lastima para después marcharse ahora solo estábamos sango, kagome la madrina, inuyasha el novio de kagome, algunos amigos y los padres de sango, al rato llego una limosina era la de Bankotsu, a sango se le ilumino la cara se soltó de mi y fue hasta el carro, en el cual salió un hombre con una carta en manos_

_-¿Qué, que sucede¿Dónde esta Bankotsu?-pregunto sango muy angustiada_

_-señorita lamento informarle que, el joven Bankotsu no va a asistir a la boda _

_-¿Qué? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE; ES IDIOTA TE JURO QUE LO MATO-dije muy enojado-donde esta ese maldito_

_-disculpe pero el se fue a Europa_

_-No, no, no-pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los castaños ojos de sango_

_-pero el joven le dejo esto-le entrega la carta_

_El señor entro en la limosina y se marcho, sango leyó la carta un gran dolor me dio al verla tirada en el suelo llorando amargamente el maldito de Bankotsu la dejo plantada en el altar y lo mas vil fue que se despidió con una carta, no lo dude ni dos segundos y corrí a abrazarla ella se acurruco en mi pecho y siguió llorando, los demás también se acercaron para tratar de apoyar a sango, pero ella no escuchaba las palabras de sus amigos, solo lloraba y seguía llorando_

-No!, no quiero que me molesten ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- se soltó de mi-Quiero estar sola¡DEJENME SOLA!-gritaba desesperadamente

-será mejor que nos vayamos- me sugirió inuyasha-Kagome vámonos

-pero no podemos dejar sola a sango

-no te preocupes miroku se quedara con ella, lo mejor es que este sola

-esta bien, miroku cuídala

-esta bien no te preocupes

_Los demás se fueron yo decidí quedarme con ella hasta que se calmara, me __volvi__ a acercar a ella y tome el riesgo de volverla a abrazar aunque ella me empujara mil veces, mil veces yo la iba a abrazar_

-Miroku

-dime

-m-me puedes llevar a la casa-_se limpio algunas lagrimas_

-claro hermosa-_la ayude a levantarse_-es mejor que nos vayamos

-gracias por apoyarme

-da nada

_La lleve a su casa me quede con ella hasta que se quedara completamente dormida, los padres de sango estaban en la sala conversando, la verdad es que el padre de sango estaba muy enojado y si yo fuera un costal de papas ya me hubiera desecho __me despedí de ellos y Salí lo mejor era dejar a sango sola por lo menos esta noche._

_Ayer la vi en un bar en el bar en que siempre acostumbro ir para olvidar mis penas ahora estaba ella en la barra tomando, llorando contándole sus penas al cantinero que no hacia mas que verla con lastima, me acerque, me senté a la par de ella, ella aun no me miraba le hice una seña al cantinero me dejo una bebida y se marcho suavemente toque el hombro de sango ella dio un pequeño salto y me vio, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar se __miraba realmente triste destruida se abalanzo a mis brazos y volvió a llorar, coloque un brazo en su espalda y con mi mano acariciaba su pelo mientras trataba de calmarla _

-shh ya, ya paso-_le dije en susurro_

**Usted se fue y la dejo****En un rincón llorando****Y aun aquí estoy yo****Por sus besos rogando****Como no pudo ver****Lo que por dentro es****Ya no quiere querer****Y que le puedo hacer**

_Sango se soltó de mí y me miro-_¿sabes? En estos momentos estaría en un avión directo a parís, pero no me dejo plantada, el, el-_su vos ya se cortaba_-el es un desgraciado que me dejo sola en el altar-_y volvió a llorar_

-¿dime que es lo que yo hice¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Lo único que hice yo fue enamorarme ¿es que acaso soy tan fea y desabrida para que nadie me quiera? –ya estaba muy alterada

-no, no eso no es cierto-tome su mano-tu eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo eres lo mejor que eh visto en mi vida, sin ti mi vida seria un caos, la verdad es que…-quise contarle mis sentimientos pero este no era el mejor momento- es que Bankotsu es un idiota que no te valoro en nada, el se la pierde ya que tu te encontraras a un mejor hombre que de verdad te valorara

-miroku ¿Por qué cuando yo estaba enamorada de ti nunca me hiciste caso?

_¿Por qué tuvo que tocar este tema? Yo no quiero lastimarla, no sabia que responderle, me quede unos segundos callado en los cuales sango esperaba una respuesta_

-por que no…me di cuenta de lo que eres, por que yo era un estúpido adolescente que solo pensaba salir con las mas popular

-mientes, la verdad es que nadie me hace caso por que soy fea tonta, si Bankotsu me dejo fue por mi culpa solo por mi culpa

-NO DIGAS ESO! Eso no es cierto sango, no lo es

-¿Por qué?

-por que yo…

-No ya no importa, no quiero saber, no quiero saber nada de hombres, nunca, nunca mas me volveré a enamorar

_Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, lo que había dicho me había dolido hasta el alma yo no quería eso, yo no quería que sango dejara de querer, que dejara de quererme a mi, necesito hacer algo, necesito volverla a enamorar, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer__ volverla a ilusionar solo que esta vez yo estaré ahí a su lado, desperté de mi trance me di cuenta que sango se había marchado, Salí del bar y la fui a buscar._

**Todo fue culpa de usted****Que ****la**** dejo llorando****Y aun aquí estoy yo****Por sus besos rogando****Como no pudiste ver****Lo que por dentro es****Ya no quiere querer****Y que le puedo hacer**

_La encontré en el estacionamiento tratando de abrir su coche lo que se veía imposible ya que ella estaba muy borracha, fui en donde se encontraba le arrebate las llaves y no abrí la puerta, intento quitármelas peor como yo soy algo mas alto que ella extendí mi brazo en donde tenia las llaves, sango dio pequeños brincos pero aun así no la alcanzo lo cual la enojo mucho._

-¿Quién te dejo salir?-le pregunte seriamente

-no te importa, ya tengo 22 años no me tienen que dar permiso para salir

-yo te miro muy pequeña para que estés bebiendo como loca

-no soy una niña¿lo recuerdas? Tu me quitaste mi inocencia-me miro con mucha rabia, cerro sus manos en forma de puño-pense que tu me querías, pensé que Bankotsu me quería, solo soy una estúpida y tu un idiota

_Otro recuerdo que no quería que apareciera eso fue hace mucho, es cierto yo me aproveche de ella, me acosté con ella y al siguiente día me hice el loco, hice como que si nada hubiera pasado y eso nunca me lo había reclamado hasta ahora.__ Fue la única noche en la cual me di cuenta de los sentimientos de ella y yo, y yo sabiendo la situación…__Ahhg__ Soy un estúpido _

-tienes razón soy un idiota pero eso fue hace mucho sango, te juro que estoy realmente arrepentido, sango perdóname

-no te preocupes eso ya es parte del pasado, ni siquiera se por que lo saque a flote, discúlpame tu a mi, es que de verdad me duele saber que Bankotsu me dejo, que no le importa, que de seguro nunca estuvo enamorado de mi¿Por qué¿Por qué?-_sollozaba_-¿Por qué mi vida es tan miserable?

-no te regañes a ti misma, tu no tienes la culpa de nada solo el, solo el tiene la culpa de haberte echo esto, anda te llevare a casa-_le ofrecí mi mano y una cálida sonrisa_

-no!, donde mis padres no, ellos están muy enfadados y yo no los quiero molestar

-¿entonces donde te llevo?

-llévame a tu apartamento-sus ojos llorosos me miraban con mucha suplica

-esta bien chiquita

-gracias.

_La lleve a mi apartamento__ la acosté en mi cama y ahí se quedo profundamente dormida __le quite sus zapatos y la arrope ya en la mañana hablaría con ella._

**Nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella****Ni deja sin castillo a una doncella****Quien bajo del firmamento tan linda estrella****Le pago con sufrimiento****Y hoy no brilla ella**

_Saque un álbum de fotos en las cuales __había__ muchas de sango y yo juntos como buenos amigos, también estaba Bankotsu __ sango se miraba realmente feliz, en la mañana se veía tan feliz en la manera en que lucia ese vestido que le quedaba hermoso parecía una hermosa __princesa a la cual la habían destronado, me dolía mucho verla así, me dolió mucho verla llorar, escuchar sus sollozos, me dolió en tan solo pensar en lo que dijo, ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer._

_Eran las 3:00 am aun no conciliaba el sueño, la tenia tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos y eso me carcomía el alma, necesitaba verla, necesitaba sentirla en mi, me levante del sillón, abrí la puerta del cuarto, entre sigilosamente para que no me escuchara, me senté en la orilla de la cama y al quede viendo, se miraba tan bonita, parecía una hermosa flor que estaba apunto de marchitar, acaricie su cara eso hiso que ella se levantara asustada, casi apunto de golpearme_

-tranquila soy yo

-miroku que haces aquí?

-discúlpame solo te quería ver

-¿para que?

-no se

-Miroku que pasa

-nada solo…te quería dar las buenas noches

-ah! Buenas noches

-buenas noches sango-_le di un beso en la frente me levante de la cama_ _pero antes de irme ella me sostuvo de mi brazo_-¿Qué pasa?

-no me dejes sola-_me miro fijamente-_por favor quédate conmigo esta noche

_Ante esa pequeña suplica no __pude contenerme__, tal vez no supe interpretar sus palabras__ solo se que ella se me acerco y me abrazo yo me aproveche de eso tome su mentón la vi fijamente para después darle un tierno beso en sus labios que poco a poco se fue intensificando a algo mucho mas apasionado, no se por que me acepto tal vez por despecho, pero eso la verdad no me importo, mis manos no se quedaron quietas comenzaron a acariciar todo el cuerpo de sango, mis labios tampoco que descendieron a su exquisito cuello el cual bese y mordí, me sentía loco al escuchar los gemidos de ella ya no podía aguantar mas tenia que tenerla dentro de mi le quite la camisa y su pantalón lo mismo hice con mi ropa, la recosté en la cama le__ quite la poca ropa que llevaba, acaricie su cuerpo desnudo para después entrar en ella, ahora los dos estábamos conectados éramos un solo ser que al cabo de unos minutos todo acabo, recogí la sabana y la arrope me acosté al lado de ella, le di un cálido abrazo y deje que ella durmiera ya mañana todo cambiaria pero para algo mejor. _

_Ya había amanecido apenas estaba abriendo mis ojos cuando mi mano se poso al otro lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que no había nada me levante de un solo para comprobar que eso era cierto me levante de la cama me puse mi ropa y Salí a buscarla para no encontrarla lo único que encontré fue una carta con mi nombre la abrí y leí su contenido que decía mas o menos así:_

_**"Miroku:**_

_**Te quiero decir que esa noche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, pero ahora no estoy en condiciones para aceptarte como algo mas como amigo, se **__**que tal vez lo que te estoy diciendo te pueda herir pero la verdad es que no sentí nada mas que placer, ya que mi corazón pertenece a otro el cual tu ya conoces bien y yo no se si pueda volver a amar ya que gracias a eso me han lastimado y mucho, miroku yo siempre te **__**vere**__** como un amigo nada mas por eso te pido disculpas por haberte echo daño, te juro que no fue mi intención, por eso te dejo es mejor **__**asi**___

_**Tu**__** amiga:**_

_** Sango"**_

**Todo fue culpa de usted****Que ****la**** dejo llorando****Y aun aquí estoy yo****Por sus besos rogando****Como no pudiste ver****Lo que por dentro es****Ya no quiere querer****Y que le puedo hacer**

_Arrugue el papel con fuerzas para después tirarlo a la basura me sentía realmente mal esta vez sango jugo conmigo, pero no me arrepiento esta vez no la voy a dejar ir esta vez no, Salí corriendo de mi __apartamento, la busque por todos lados, donde sus padres, sus familiares, sus amigos, nada, no encontraba rastro de ella mi ultima opción era kagome fui a su casa, toque el timbre y ella abrió la puerta_

-Miroku ¿Cómo estas?-_me saludo con un beso en la mejilla_

-kagome, necesito tu ayuda- _pase dentro de la casa_

-pasa algo?-pregunto desconcertada

-tienes que decirme en donde esta

-¿pero quien?

-Sango, tu tienes que saber en donde se encuentra ella

-miroku discúlpame pero no te puedo decir-_agacho la mirada_

-Por favor kagome-_tome sus manos_-tienes que ayudarme, yo la necesito te lo juro

-esta bien, tienes que apurarte sango se va para Inglaterra esta tarde ahorita ah de estar en el aeropuerto, búscala ahí

-gracias, gracias te adora niña linda-_bese la frente de kagome en_ _agradecimiento_

-por favor no le digas que yo te dije

-claro

_Me subí a mi auto arranque y me fui directo a el aeropuerto tenia que encontrarla, tenia que decirle cuanto la amo, llegue a el aeropuerto mire las pantallas y vi que el único vuelo a Inglaterra era a las 5:00 pm aun me daba tiempo para buscarla ya que apenas eran las 12:00 pm, la busque por todas partes en cada piso de aquel enorme lugar hasta que llegue a la cafetería ahí vi una silueta muy conocida para mi, por fin, por fin la __encontré._

**Si ahora llora sola ****sola**** solita las penas de un amor**

**Que sus hojas marchitan**

**Ahora llora sola ****sola**** solita las penas de un amor**

**Que sus hojas marchitan**

_Estaba sentada tomando café aun con lagrimas en sus ojos aun me duele verla __asi__, me acerque a ella y me senté al frente de ella._

-Miroku ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asustada

-¿acaso crees que yo te iba a dejar ir asi como asi?

_Ella solo agacho su cabeza_

_-vamos sango, no te puedes ir-tome su mano- no me puedes dejar solo, yo…_

_-lo siento-se __soltó__ de mi agarre-yo, ya tome una decisión lo siento mucho miroku, pero yo quiero estar lejos, lejos de aquí, de este lugar que ya me dejo muchos dolorosos recuerdos_

_-¿acaso yo soy un doloroso recuerdo?_

_-no miroku- tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida_

_-_entonces quédate conmigo, yo te puedo hacer feliz

_-_no, no puedo miro, yo ya no quiero sufrir ya no mas, no ínsitas por favor_- se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a irse _

_Me levante del __mio__ y le detuve de un brazo la voltee hacia mi dispuesto a decirle algunas cosas_

-¿acaso no entiendes?

-Miroku suéltame o grito

-grita todo lo que quieras pero esta vez no te dejare ir

-Por favor, no te lo diré tres veces, o me sueltas o grito y te juro que te va a ir muy mal-_me dijo amenazadoramente _

-esta bien solo escúchame

-bueno apúrate

-sango yo no se cuando paso, pero yo, yo

-anda habla

-sango yo te amo

_De seguro fue un gran shock para ella lo pude notar por la cara que puso la __solté__ para que pudiera respirar mejor ya que de verdad la veía mal, pero su expresión cambio a una llena de __compasión se acerco a mi y acaricio mi mejilla_

-Miroku de verdad te agradezco eso que estas haciendo por mi pero yo-quito su mano de mi mejilla- yo, ya no te quiero, un día yo estuve enamorada de ti, pero desde aquel día en que tu jugaste conmigo todo acabo para mi y aprendí a quererte solo como un amigo después llego Bankotsu y tu ya sabes lo demás

-eso quiere decir que

-lo siento pero tu ya perdiste tu oportunidad, y nada cambiara mi decisión, yo ya no puedo volver a querer

**Todo fue culpa de usted****Que ****la**** dejo llorando****Y aun aquí estoy yo****Por sus besos rogando****Como no pudiste ver****Lo que por dentro es****Ya no quiere querer****Y que le puedo hacer**

_¿__esto__ es un adiós? No, no puede ser yo la necesito, no la puedo dejar ir, sango tomo sus cosas y se alejo de mi yo me quede ahí parado me senté en la silla en la que antes estaba sentado, tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos y ya estaba apunto de llorar__, al pasar los minutos __ sentí una mano posarse en mis hombros levante la cabeza y era sango que me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa._

-sabes aun falta mucho para irme ¿quieres tomarte un trago conmigo?

-¿ah?

-si lo se soy medio rara, pero acepta la propuesta eres mi mejor amigo y aquí el saque es algo caro

-claro, me parece buena idea

-bueno andando no perdamos el tiempo-_se enrollo en mi brazo_

**Ayer la vi por ahí****Tomando****Queriendo morir****Llorando****Quien le hizo eso a ella****Tan bella****Que ahoga hoy sus sueños****En esa botella**

_Tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que te vea pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso entre nosotros ya que estas pocas horas que estoy pasando contigo son las mejores que me han pasado, se muy bien que ya te vas lejos de mi, pero se que siempre estaré en tu corazón así como tu lo estas en el mío y aunque tu solo me veas como un amigo estoy seguro que muy pronto me extrañaras y querrás tenerme así como yo te quiero tener y cuando pase eso yo estaré esperando junto al teléfono para escuchar tu voz diciéndome que em extrañas._

_ Te prometo que yo no dejare de amarte y cuando pueda iré a visitarte y por lo menos estaremos juntos un rato, por ahora te dejare ir pero no será por mucho tiempo eso te lo prometo en cuanto menos lo esperes estaré tocando la puerta de tu casa, de eso estoy seguro._

_Adiós mí querida sango recuerda que te amo de tu único amor:_

_Miroku _

_**FIN**_

**Bueno mátenme háganme lo que quieran pero ****porfavorrr**** comenten**


End file.
